


Sweet Dreams (Of You)

by arashinana



Series: atsuhina week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtshHina Week 2020, AtsuHina Week, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free Prompt Day, Kageyama gives a wedding toast, Kageyama is best man, M/M, Osamu is best man, Please Don't Hate Me, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Weddings, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana
Summary: AtsuHina Week 2020 Day 7 - Free Prompt Day“I love you, Shouyou Miya.” He whispered.The name sent tingles down Shouyou’s spine and he shivered with excitement.It felt like a dream.No, it was better than a dream.He was Shouyou Miya.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: atsuhina week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777954
Comments: 42
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Dreams (Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Song featured is [Sleeping At Last - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb-pnbsFpRg)
> 
> We've reached the end of Atsuhina Week 2020 and what a wild ride it has been! While this is my Day 7 contribution, my Day 4 is still in the process of being finished but hopefully that will be done today. I really enjoyed reading everyone's fics and seeing all the amazing art on twitter and tumblr. Hopefully I get to participate in Atsuhina Week next year!
> 
> No beta on this one! Any mistakes are my own.

“Do you, Miya Atsumu, take Hinata Shouyou to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from thi--”

  
“I do.”

“Ahh Tsum-Tsum, you have to let me finish before you say that part!” Bokuto cried.

There were various chuckles from their friends and family in the crowd.

“Well yer taking too long to get to the point, Bokkun.” Atsumu complained. “The answer’s obvious, ain’t that why we’re having this wedding anyway?”

Shouyou giggled, beaming at his husband to be.

“You can’t rush these things Tsum-Tsum! Do you know how long it took me to memorize my lines for today? Now we’re going to do this again, and we’re going to do it right.” Bokuto cleared his throat and prepared to start over from the beginning. “Dearly belov--”

“I told ya we shoulda just eloped.” Atsumu muttered to Shouyou, wincing when Bokuto’s cognac eyes bore into him for interrupting again. 

  
  
  
  


With no further interruptions, the rest of the ceremony went smoothly. And when Bokuto finally announced them as husbands, Hinata wasted no time. He grabbed Atsumu by his lapels and pulled him into a long, deep kiss; resulting in wolf-whistles and whooping amongst the cheers and applause of the congregation.

When the newlywed couple parted, there were happy tears and smiles adorning both of their faces. Atsumu reached around to gently cup Shouyou’s neck and pulled their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Shouyou Miya.” He whispered.

The name sent tingles down Shouyou’s spine and he shivered with excitement.

It felt like a dream.

No, it was better than a dream.

_He was Shouyou Miya._

  
  


\--

  
  


Their wedding reception was Shouyou’s vision come to life, a large garden dotted with flowers in full bloom and long wooden tables dressed in white satin. Centerpieces of sunflowers, globe amaranth, and delphinium adorned the tables like crowns. Strings of fairy lights stretched overhead from one side of the garden to the other; the garden awash with soft, yellow light.

Natsu smiled as she greeted the arrivals and received their gifts for the couple. Yachi stood by her side, taking polaroids and handing out sharpies for the guests to sign the Miya wedding photobook. 

Much to Shouyou’s surprise, it had been Atsumu’s idea to include photos of their guests in addition to their names in the book.

“Sometimes it’s nice to look back on the memories.” He’d told Shouyou with a gentle smile.

  
  


When they finally entered the garden hand in hand, the newlyweds were overwhelmed by friends and family 

Natsu clung to the two of them, crying over the fact that she officially had two big brothers. 

Suga and Daichi lead the former Karasuno team to congratulate the couple. Suga pulling Atsumu aside to give him the “shovel talk” much to Shouyou’s dismay. 

“Don’t forget, we’re a _murder_ of crows.”

“Suga-san, stop it!!!”

Atsumu’s family and former teammates from Hyogo made their approach; teasing and hugging the blonde. He’s beaming when he introduces Shouyou as his husband to them. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“‘Tsumu and I have been brothers now for a little over 28 years. As ya can imagine, ya really get to know someone well over the course of 28 years. I’ve witnessed ‘Tsumu go from an annoying little scrub to the slightly less annoying scrub ya all know and love today.”

Atsumu flipped his twin off, inciting laughter from Shouyou and their guests.

“I ain’t gonna say this again so I want ya to make sure yer listening ‘Tsumu. I want to let ya know that I am proud of ya and the man you’ve become. I’ve watched ya grow and chase yer dreams and I’m grateful to Shouyou for being able to chase that dream with ya. Yer one of the best guys that I know and one of the clearest ways that you’ve shown yer character is in the man you’ve chosen as yer husband.

Shouyou, I can’t think of anyone else that I’d rather have join our family or who would be a better husband to ‘Tsumu than ya. Yer selfless, loving, kind, and probably a bit crazy fer agreeing to marry my brother. So everyone, please raise your glasses. To ‘Tsumu and his new husband, my new little brother.”

If you asked Atsumu if he had teared up after his brother’s speech, he’d pretend he didn’t hear the question. 

When Kageyama approached the podium, Shouyou had a curious expression on his face; he had no idea what to expect from his best friend’s speech. 

“I googled a lot of best man speech examples because I didn’t know what to say.”

Shouyou tucked his face into Atsumu’s chest in embarrassment. His husband chuckled lightly, his arm snaking around his shoulder. “You got this Tobio!”

Kageyama nodded, and swiped across his phone to open his notes.

“The one piece of advice I kept finding over and over again was to start off with a quote. I did some research and I think their love is best described by Dr. Seuss:

‘You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.’

Shouyou and Atsumu first met at nationals nearly ten years ago. It wasn’t love at first sight for either of them, but I think that’s what makes this inspiring. Both of them worked hard on their separate paths, not knowing that those paths would one day intertwine. I truly believe that fate wanted them to be together as that dream they were chasing is now their reality. 

Since that time, I have watched them grow closer and closer. I can say that they both love each other more than anything else. 

Shouyou is not only an incredible volleyball player but he also has an incredible heart that he opens to everyone he meets. I count myself incredibly lucky to call him my best friend.

Atsumu, please take care of Shouyou. Please take care of his heart and protect it. He deserves the best.

'Hinata Boke', Shouyou--congratulations.

A toast for the happy couple.”

Shouyou can’t believe how blessed he is.

  
  


\--

  
  


Every now and then, the sound of silverware clinking against glass would echo through the room, prompting the newlyweds to kiss over and over again. Shouyou doesn’t mind. He’ll be kissing Atsumu for the rest of his life, a thousand times over.

Toppers modeled after them bearing the numbers 13 and 21 stood upon their three-tier cake. The photographer would later catch stills of the couple laughing as they took turns shoving cake at each other, frosting and crumbs covering their smiling faces. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Shouyou’s cheeks were dusted pink from the champagne when Atsumu led him to the dance floor for the customary first dance. Their song began to play and Atsumu expertly twirled Shouyou around, grinning when he saw the sparkle in his husband’s honey-brown eyes.

_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

They moved closer together, Shouyou’s right hand curved around Atsumu’s neck while his left was tucked against his chest, their fingers laced together. Shouyou inhaled the scent of Atsumu’s cologne, adding it to the ever growing list of his favourite things for today.

  
  


_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

“Whatcha thinking?” Atsumu whispered.

Shouyou hummed, “How lucky I am to be married to the man of my dreams.”

His wedding band glints under the artificial light and he relishes the weight around his finger.

“I’m never taking this off.”

“I should hope not, yer with me for life Shouyou Miya.”

Shouyou glances up and meets chestnut eyes.

Atsumu lips find his and soon, he’s floating.

  
  


_When I wake up, well I hope I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you_

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


It’s still dark when Shouyou is woken up by the tears spilling down his face.

He runs his thumb under his ring finger, choking when he feels smooth skin where a white gold band should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that know me, you know there's only so long I can go before angsty endings have to happen.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NanaChoi)  
> [Tumblr](https://nanacee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
